


You Worry Too Much (But So Do I)

by jennabrooke



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M, Pep Talk, because they've finally gotten to the stage in their relationship where they should do that, only they're not so sure the other wants the same thing, swapping apartment keys, worrying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 16:12:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3984478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennabrooke/pseuds/jennabrooke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After six months of dating, you would think trading apartment keys would be a simple thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Worry Too Much (But So Do I)

There were some days when Amy really wished there was a rule book or some kind of protocol for dating your coworker. You know, other than the fact that it probably wasn't the best thing to do when you were New York detectives who worked great together. But really, a rule book would be great right now. That way Amy could have some kind of idea about what to do in her current situation because she was completely baffled.  


To make a relatively short story even shorter, Detectives Amy Santiago and Jake Peralta have been dating for about six months and she wanted to trade keys to their apartments. Yes, it really was that simple and it really did make Amy want to tear her hair out of her head.  


She knew, logically, that trading keys was a perfectly good step in their relationship. They had both spent so much time together at each other's apartments that it was now very unusual to find themselves home alone. So why was she freaking out about something that was so simple? Because she was afraid that Jake didn't want the same thing. She figured that if he did, he would have said so months ago and he hasn't said a word about it.  


After a week of worrying, Amy decided to (finally) ask for help.  


"How do you tell a guy you want to trade apartment keys?" Amy asked Rosa on a Monday while Jake was out working a case with Charles. Rosa looked at her with that same deadpan expression she looked at everyone with and leaned back in her desk chair, "You mean how do you tell Jake you want to trade keys?" Ugh, technicalities. "Yeah, fine. How do I do it? How do I know if he wants to do it?" Amy huffed and sat down in the seat next to Rosa's desk.  


"You seduce him. Duh." Gina chirped from behind her phone, proving once again that she really did have great selective hearing since she seemed to only hear 'Jake' and 'do it' out of that entire conversation. She pushed herself out of her chair with her usual air of confidence and bumped her hip against Rosa's desk. "But I thought you guys had at least had sex by now. Jeez, Amy, how long are you going to hold off on jumping his bones?"  


"For once, I think she's right," Rosa said with a shrug. "You two danced around each other for years. You're an idiot if you let something stupid like this break you up." Amy sighed in defeat. Of course they were right about this. It's why she came to them in the first place. Well... it's why she came to Rosa. Gina just happened to show up and say something meaningful. "Okay, I get it. I'll talk to him about it tonight."  


"There you go, boo boo. You're finally starting to learn from us," Gina said, her voice dripping with the satisfaction of being right.  


\----  


Later that night, after a lovely home cooked meal made personally by the Thai place down the street from Jake's building, the couple stretched out on the couch to watch (in a shocking turn of events) Die Hard. Amy laid with her head pillowed on Jake's chest and his nose pressed into her hair. She could almost feel the smile on his face without even looking. This was one of the things she loved most about being with Jake. How easy it was to just exist together without trying to impress each other every moment of the day.  


"Hey, I got you something," Amy said after a while of companionable silence between them. She lifted her head up to look at Jake and saw his eyebrows raise. "Oh really? Is it a pony? Can I name him Alfred?" Amy simply responded by rolling her eyes and shaking her head. "Jake, where would you keep Alfred the pony?" He smiled at her with that wide grin she loved so much and said without hesitation, "Whichever place we're not staying at."  


The way he said that so sincerely made Amy realize how stupid it really was to think Jake wasn't as invested in this relationship as she was. He just seemed so sure about something that wasn't even real that she felt guilty thinking he wouldn't be sure about them.  


"Okay, first of all, no. There will be absolutely no ponies in my apartment. And second of all, no. It's not a pony," she said firmly. "Alright, then what is it?" he asked, shifting to sit up against the arm of the couch as Amy reached over to grab her keys off the coffee table. She pulled one key off the ring and took Jake's hand, laying the cool metal in the center of his palm. To anyone else, Jake would have probably looked shocked but not too shocked. But Amy knew better and she could tell Jake was having a hard time finding words.  


"You can say something any time now," Amy said nervously, sitting back on her knees as she watched Jake with anticipation. Neither of them needed to say what the key went to.  


"I'm just trying to figure out how the hell you even knew I was planning on doing this," Jake said after another few seconds of silent contemplation. "Boyle told you, didn't he? I bet he did. No, I bet he told Gina and she told you," he said, getting that conspiratorial glint in his eyes.  


"What are you talking about?" Amy asked, looking at Jake like he was speaking gibberish. "Boyle never told me anything. And the only thing Gina told me was to stop worrying and give you the key without overthinking everything."  


That admission made Jake pause and he tore himself out of his no doubt devious plans of retaliation against Boyle for ratting him out. "Stop worrying? Why were you worrying?" Amy sucked in a breath and easily managed to look sheepish, "I might have thought you wouldn't want to trade keys because you weren't that serious about us," she mumbled, not even looking at him. God, this was so embarrassing.  


To her disbelief, Jake started laughing. Loudly. The kind of laughter that shook his whole body and really made his face light up in a way only embarrassing Amy could do. "Oh my God, I'm totally going back to calling you Detective Terrible Detective. I mean seriously, Ames, that's the funniest thing I've ever heard!" He said, making a show of wiping tears from his eyes. "Oh man, that's literally the funniest thing I've heard all week."  


Amy huffed in annoyance at Jake's continued laughter and crossed her arms over her chest, her bottom lip sticking out in a pout. "Okay, you can stop laughing now. It's really not that funny."  


Jake leaned up to kiss the pout off her face as he put his new key to Amy's apartment in his pocket. "Yeah, it's that funny," he said with a smug grin before pulling out a separate key from his other pocket. "Amy Santiago, would you do me the honor of being my house sitter? I'm going out of town for a few months on a business trip and I need you to water my plants."  


Amy rolled her eyes yet again, but tapped her chin and pretended to think about the offer. "Nah, I don't do plants. But I will take the key. Maybe I'll throw some huge parties when you're not here," she said, a smile turning up the corners of her lips.  


\----  


"You know, I was worried too. About the whole key thing. Figured you'd think we were going too fast or something like that," Jake finally admitted to Amy as they lay sprawled out in the middle of his bed, the sheet tugged up to their waists as turned on her side to face him. "Seriously? I mean, it's the next best step for us, Jake. Why wouldn't I want that?" she asked in confusion but was secretly glad that she wasn't the only one having doubts about the other's feelings.  


"I don't know, Ames. Just kinda thought about it once and then I couldn't stop thinking about it," he muttered as he shrugged his shoulders. He reached out to brush a lock of hair from Amy's face and gave her a smile, then leaned over to peck her lips. "But at least I didn't go full Boyle, huh? Would you still love me if I went that far?"  


Amy scrunched up her face as she thought about the question and finally nodded, "Yeah, I guess I could do that. Might not be too bad."  


The way Jake looked at Amy was as if she had hung the moon in the sky.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fic for this fandom so leave a comment and tell me what you think :D Based on a prompt from tumblr. Follow me at rycnhaywood.tumblr.com for more crying over the two biggest dorks in the NYPD


End file.
